Several solutions exist for tire retreading processes that employ mold cure retreading. Custom mold retreads may be cured in multi-segment presses (e.g., 10-segment presses) to provide uniformity and allow for complex and deeper tread designs. The tire casing is measured and selected for a precise fit into the mold and is cured to exact times based on the tread design selected. Custom mold retreads may be cured to manufacturer-specified protocols for time, temperature, and pressure.
During mold cure retreading, uncured tread rubber is applied to a buffed tire carcass that is placed into a rigid mold incorporating a tread design. Upon heating the mold (e.g., at temperatures from about 120° C. to about 150° C.), the uncured rubber flows and adheres to the tire, resulting in a tire appearance similar to that of a new tire. Because mold cure retreading processes are amenable to versatile tread patterns and extensive repairs, custom molds are often employed to fulfill customer tread performance requirements. As used herein, “custom mold” and “custom molding” refer, without limitation, to the respective devices and processes that employ mold cure retreading as described herein and also employ additional processes as known in the art.
A separate mold is required for each tread and size, requiring a large investment in the operation and maintenance of a range of molds. Such molds are disposed in a mold press, an example of which is mold press 10 shown in FIG. 1. Mold press 10 may include a frame 10a that may have one or more frame supports 10b as shown. Press frame 10a includes an outer surface 10a′ and an inner surface with the latter delineating a recess in which at least one mold is disposed during custom mold retread processes. Mold press 10 is an example of a variety of commercially available mold presses that are amenable for use in mold cure retreading systems.
Operators, technicians and maintenance personnel (collectively, “personnel” and “service personnel”) must often climb into and out of custom mold presses to insert and remove the molds, clean the molds and/or complete required preventive maintenance on the molds. Such personnel not only come into proximity of the flowing rubber at elevated temperatures. They also approach adjacent machinery that may be subject to operation in concert with the mold presses. Such conditions contribute to potentially unsafe environments for the personnel as well as reduced efficiency of the employed retread process.
Accordingly, improved access to and egress from custom mold presses would not only benefit the overall safety of custom mold personnel but also contribute to more efficient production in custom mold facilities.